1. Technical Field of Invention
The invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device used for a light source or a display and a method for driving the organic electroluminescent device. Further, the invention relates to an illumination device and electronic apparatus including the organic electroluminescent device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it is well known for an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device) that each element structure is alternately formed in a film type and multicolor display is performed in accordance with full colorization through composition of those light components, so that three primary colors of light can be emitted by a dot matrix method. However, this multicolor display has naturally a complicated structure, and then has high cost, thereby becoming a high price product that much.
On the other hand, in case of using an organic EL device as, for example, a backlight or a illumination, there is a demand for simplifying of the structure of the device by simplifying the display even though performing a multicolor (plural colors) luminescence, and then producing the device cheaply that much, instead of enabling a complicated display by full colorization. It is well known for an organic EL device capable of responding to this demand. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-342690, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-279627, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-331781.